Generations
by Elfpen
Summary: Many years have passed since Will first stumbled up to Halt’s doorstep. Now, he is practically a son to the grizzled old ranger, and Halt is presently settling into his new-found role of adoptive grandfather. Series of oneshots. Will/Alyss Halt/Pauline
1. Grandparenting

Title: Generations

Author: Elfpen

Summary: Many years have passed since Will first stumbled up to Halt's doorstep. Now, he is practically a son to the grizzled old ranger, and Halt is presently settling into his newfound role of adoptive grandfather. Series of oneshots.

**Author's note – PLEASE READ! **

Alright. This story probably seems extremely out of the blue, and I hardly ever bother with OCs, so let me explain.

Unbeknownst to practically anyone who has ever read my fanfictions, I have a small army of OCs running about in my head for multiple fandoms. Now understand, these OCs aren't anyone that I intentionally sit down and conjure up with a particular purpose or plot in mind. I just turn around one day and find them sitting comfortably on my favorite fandom, and I scream, as politely as possible, "Who the heck are you and when did you get here?!" to which they will kindly explain their history and place in Araluen, Narnia, Coruscant or whatever place I happen to be dealing with at the time. They tend to develop and grow without me noticing, and before I know it, all my OCs are waiting in line to have their million and one different fanfic plots put onto paper.

This story is just one of them. I've never been a particular fan of reading OC stories, and I don't like to be contradictory, so I usually don't bother writing or publishing mine. But, Daniel's (you'll meet him in a moment) big cute eyes were just too much to handle. I had to write him.

Oh, and please, if you do like this story, tell me. I might just post some of my other RA OCs up here if anyone does, by some miracle, like the OCs in this story.

* * *

Will's hand clenched and un-clenched nervously as Alyss buzzed around their humble home, cleaning and dusting and hauling heavy furniture around like a madwoman. Will winced as she heaved to re-arrange one of the lounge chairs for the third time that afternoon. He knew this was natural - all part of the process. Hormones, the healers called them. But none of it mattered to Will. Because no matter how much he knew that his wife wasn't going to hurt herself or their unborn child with her restless antics, his instincts told him otherwise. He pressed his lips together and tried not to panic as Alyss, oblivious to the worry she was putting him through, squatted down carefully to pick up a heavy bucket filled with firewood and move it from one side of the fireplace to the other. She then reached around her swollen abdomen to delicately arrange each piece of wood, smiling when she was satisfied. She strode to the front door and looked back to survey her work. She was still smiling as she glanced around approvingly at her work. For one wonderful moment, Will thought she might sit down and stop fussing about the house and its fixings – but then she frowned, and marched back purposefully into the room.

Will let out a frustrated breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Would this ever end? Lord only knew that she shouldn't be re-arranging the furniture in her state. Alyss was seven-and-a-half months along in her pregnancy, and while she took her drastically changed physique in stride, Will watched her nervously, as if she would keel over at any moment. He tapped out a meaningless rhythm with his fingers as he prepared himself for another nerve-wracking episode of housekeeping. But when Alyss put her hands to the arm of their long couch and bent herself to push it forward, Will had decided that he couldn't take it anymore.

"Alyss!" He burst suddenly, rising from where he had been sitting.

As if noticing her husband's presence for the first time that day, Alyss looked over at him curiously, still bending over the couch. "Yes, Will?"

"Alyss, please just…" Will stepped forward and put out a hand, as if to steady her. "Just sit down. Please." He wore a pained expression as he mentally willed her to straighten from her precarious-looking position. Alyss did, much to his relief.

"Why?" She asked, looking genuinely confused.

"You really don't need to bother with all of this…" Will gestured to the living area around him. "This housekeeping." He held his breath. He was toying with fire, he knew. With her mood swings, he could never be sure when she would become spontaneously enraged with the tilt of his eyebrows, or melt down into tears over something as insignificant as a butterfly.

"Oh, it's alright, Will. I just think that this place needs a little freshening up, that's all." She bent back to move the couch.

"Alyss, _please!_" Will said, stopping her before she could over-exert herself. "You're making me nervous. Please sit down, for the sake of my sanity."

Her eyes narrowed at him. The rest of her expression remained unchanged, but Will saw the flash of anger there as she glared daggers at him through her eyes. Never in all his life did Will think that a woman as pregnant as Alyss could look so completely terrifying, but he found himself wishing he could take the words back as Alyss drew breath to break into her tirade.

"What, do you think I am some sort of helpless maid, Treaty?" Alyss stood up and put her hands to her hips. Will winced when she used his last name. She only called him that when she was _really _mad at him.

"No, Alyss, I just… You really shouldn't be moving all this heavy furniture around and doing all this cleaning – you're nearly eight months pregnant!"

"For your information, I have eight weeks until this baby is supposed to be born and I am wholly capable of managing my own household until that time! I do _not _need to sit down, I do _not _need water, or rest – any of it. What I _need _is for _you _to bloody stop ordering me around!"

Will gave a desperate shrug. It was incredibly hard to reason with a pregnant wife, he'd learned. "Alyss, I was just trying to-"

"No. I don't want to hear it. Leave. Now."

Before he could even begin to protest, Will found himself standing on the verandah outside with the door shut behind him. He could hear Alyss vigorously sweeping the already-swept floor inside. He let out a sigh and turned to look at his loyal horse, Tug, who'd looked up when his master had suddenly appeared outside. He supposed it was useless to even consider going back to reason with her. He walked over to Tug and patted his mane.

"I love her. I really do. But this is getting downright ridiculous. She was nowhere near this edgy when she was pregnant with Daniel." He said, and smiled at the thought of his small son. "Perhaps we should go visit him, hmm? Him and Halt?" Will offered to his horse, who tossed his mane and nickered with enthusiasm. Will chucked at the reaction and went to fetch Tug's tack. In all honesty, he wanted to stay here and make sure his wife didn't send herself into premature labor by re-arranging the bedroom furniture, (again) but Will knew that any attempts to calm her down would be futile. The best course of action he could take was to leave her alone to cool off and come back when she was in a better mood.

In the meantime, he would go see two of his favorite people in the world.

* * *

Halt couldn't help but smile down at the small toddler bouncing in his lap. Currently, the young boy was examining the bright red apple that Halt had picked out for a snack. The wide grey eyes were fixated on its brilliant color. Halt let him take it and touch it. At length, the boy held it out to Halt with two chubby hands. The grey-bearded man smiled, took it, and bit into it. Suddenly, the toddler's smooth forehead twisted up in a younger version of the confused look that Halt had seen on his apprentice's head so many times. He looked at Halt, then at the mutilated apple, and then back at Halt.

"Don' hurt it!" He said, reaching for the apple, as if to save it. Halt moved his hand easily to evade the grab.

"No, here." Halt broke of a small piece of the apple and offered it to the boy. When he didn't take it, Halt bit into the apple again to demonstrate that it was to be eaten. "It's very delicious. You'll like it."

Still looking at Halt, the boy took it and put into his mouth. His bright grey eyes, which were entirely to large for his head, widened with surprise at the sweet, tangy flavor of the fruit and he bobbled happily on Halt's knee as he munched on the apple. When he swallowed, he let out a giggle and reached for the apple. Again, it jumped from his reach at the last second, and he looked up at Halt. The ranger's cocked brow and pointed look said it all, even to one so young.

"Please?" The boy asked. Halt nodded and broke off another piece for him. "Yummy!" The boy said happily as he ate. When he was done, he rose on his feet and unsteadily spun around in a circle atop Halt's thighs, then plopped down so that he was laying across the middle of of the older man's lap.

Halt laughed. "Now why did you do that?" he asked. The boy didn't answer, but instead giggled up at him. "You are a strange little thing. Almost as strange as your father, I'd say." Halt glanced down at the small body. "But I'd wager that you're a bit more ticklish than your daddy." He said, and let his hand come down on the toddler's stomach in an onslaught of tickling. The boy squealed with laughter, revealing a set of tiny, ivory white teeth. Using his rudimentary communication skills, the toddler begged for the tickling to cease through fits of giggling.

Eventually, Halt used one arm to pin the boy to his shoulder, upside down, while the other occupied itself with tickling the round belly that had been exposed when the toddler had been turned upside down. The squealing laughter that rang through his apartment lightened Halt's heart considerably, and despite his unsmiling reputation, he was grinning widely.

"Daddy!" The boy cried suddenly, stretching his arms out towards the doorway. Halt looked up to find Will standing there, smiling. The tiny boy quickly disentangled himself from Halt's grip and slid down the man's leg as if he were some sort of tree to be climbed on. Halt may have been considered short by adult standards, but to this child, he was a giant.

"Hey, Dan!" Will said happily, squatting down to catch Daniel as the boy launched himself into his father's arms. "How are you?"

"Grampa's attacking me!" He cried, still smiling as he buried himself in his father's arms. "Hide me!" Will glanced over at Halt and then back at his son.

"Hide you? What if daddy wants to tickle you too?" He asked, jabbing at the boy's sides.

"No!" Daniel squealed through laughter, and Will stopped with a chuckle. He carried his son over to sit in a chair across from Halt, who was enjoying the rest of his apple.

"How are you, Halt?"

"Quite fine. This little one here has made sure my day has been anything but dull. Or quiet." He regarded the small figure in Will's lap, and then Will himself. "I think he might get that from you."

Will smiled and rolled his eyes. Despite the fact that Halt had said it with a completely serious expression on his face, Will knew that the comment was a jest.

"He's behaved himself?"

"As much as a three-year-old can be expected to."

Will looked down at Daniel with an eyebrow arched high. As his young son grew to be more mischievous, Will had begun to master the look that he had once attributed to Halt alone. At the sudden attention, Daniel simply smiled and in general looked like a perfect angel. Will scoffed affectionately, and turned his gaze away.

"Good." He ruffled the small head of thick brown hair practically identical to his own.

After that, he and Halt launched into the kind of comfortable conversation that a father has with his son. Too energetic to stay in his father's lap for more than a minute, Daniel was soon on the ground playing with the various toys strewn about Halt's normally tidy living room.

"How is Alyss?" Halt asked, already guessing at the answer.

Will sighed. "Restless. Angry at me, last time I spoke with her. I'm not entirely sure why, though. All I asked her to do was to sit down – she's been cleaning and re-arranging furniture all day long."

"That bad, hmm?" Halt asked, hiding the mild amusement he gathered from the circumstances. Thankfully, Will didn't catch it.

"Indeed. She's always yelling, screaming and cursing. And when she's not hauling furniture across the house and back again, getting mad at me, or cleaning the spotless windows, she's breaking down into tears for no apparent reason at all. Honestly, I don't know what to do with her. It's all so completely unlike Alyss, I'm at a loss." Will shrugged and fell back against the cushions of the couch. "I'm just glad that she'll be getting at least a little bit back to normal when the baby is born." He said.

Halt smiled as his former apprentice. "I'm sure she'll be glad for it too. I doubt it's easy carrying a child around as she does for nine straight months."

Will nodded. "True." He held this thought for a moment, and then rose to stretch. When he was done, he looked to Halt.

"Have any coffee?" 

"Of course."

Will nodded, and wondered why he'd even asked in the first place. This was Halt's household – of course it would be stocked to the brim with coffee. "Right. I'm going to make a pot. You want some?"

"I'd love some." The other ranger replied, and Will nodded.

Will had rummaged through Halt's cupboards as if he were in his own home. Years as Halt's apprentice had dissolved any unfamiliar boundaries between them, and each of them were completely at ease in one another's homes. Once he'd put the coffee on to brew, Will stayed in the kitchen to hunt around for something to snack on. He found a good-looking roll sitting in the breadbasket, and munched on it hungrily.

He heard Halt's deep voice softly from the other room, and could also make out Daniel's higher voice as well. As quietly and unobtrusively as he could, which was practically silent, being a ranger, Will edged to the door and peered out to see his mentor playing with his son. He couldn't keep the smile from his face. The sight was heartwarming. Halt was bent over as he politely played along with Daniel's current make-believe game with his toys.

Whenever he was in the presence of Daniel, Halt expressed a side that Will had never witnessed before his son was born. Who was he to guess that Halt would have such a huge soft spot for small children? Or was it just Will's children? He didn't know. What he did know was that Halt had been undeniably taken with little Daniel from the day he laid eyes on him. He still upheld his reputation as a gruff and grim character, but wherever Daniel was concerned, Halt turned into a loving, albeit a bit overprotective, caring grandfather. Adoptive grandfather, Will allowed, but what did it matter? Will was like Halt's son, Halt like Will's father. When Daniel was born, Halt had taken up the role naturally, and Daniel addressed him as his grandfather regularly. Will smiled as Halt bounced Daniel on his knee, smiling. He recalled the words of his best friend, Horace, and had to agree that Halt really was just a pussycat. But he would never let him know that he thought so.

He turned back to the coffee brewing on the stove and poured two cups, taking them back into the living room. He handed one to Halt. The other man thanked him and sipped at the black liquid.

"Pauline should be back within the hour. Perhaps I should send her to speak with your wife?" Halt said. Will's brow shot up.

"Would you? That would be most helpful. She'll listen to Pauline."

Halt smiled. "Most people do."

"Daddy!" Daniel interrupted "Lookit the horsie!" He held up a stuffed horse doll, which looked remarkably like Tug, for his father's inspection.

"That is a lovely horse, Dan. What's his name?"

"Tug!"

"And a lovely name. You should show Tug when we get ready to go back home."

Daniel's shoulder's fell. "Home? Wanna stay here with grampa!" He said.

"You don't want to come home with me?"

"Nuhuh."

Will eyebrows rose, and he looked up at Halt, who was smiling down at Daniel in an oddly triumphant way.

After several minutes of convincing Daniel that he did, indeed, have to go home without grandpa's company, Will fell back into his conversation with Halt. The sun slowly set down past the horizon as they talked on, Pauline came and left to go speak with an unreasonable Alyss, and eventually, Daniel ended up sleeping soundly on his father's shoulder, hugging his Tug beanie close to his neck.

Halt smiled at the boy. "I suppose you'd best be getting him to his bed."

Will smiled. "Yes, probably. I hope Alyss has seen reason."

"If anyone can calm her down, it's Pauline." Halt said, rising from his seat. "Now go home and put your son in bed. And don't forget to get some sleep for yourself." Halt said as Will yawned broadly.

"Alright. Thank you for taking him for the day, Halt. I know Alyss appreciates it too." Will said, adjusting Daniel on his hip.

Halt smiled. "The pleasure was mine. Goodnight, son." He said, gripping Will's shoulder firmly. He then gently ran a hand over Daniel's sleeping head. "And grandson. Tell Alyss hello for me."

Will nodded. "Alright. Goodnight, Halt." He gave his mentor an awkward half-hug, with Daniel still asleep in his arms. "Thanks, father." He said, quietly acknowledging the close relationship between the two of them.

Halt watched from above the castle yard as Will mounted up on Tug, careful of Daniel's sleeping form. Then, he slowly rode out of the castle to the small cabin that he shared with his wife and child, the very same cabin that he trained in as a young teen, the very same cabin that Halt had lived in for years before that. In all those years, Halt had never expected to find himself as a member of such a closely-knit family - and a grandfather, no less! Halt smiled in spite of himself. Many things, such as the cabin, were meant to be passed down through the generations. And many other things, such as the days he spent with Daniel and the hours talking with Will, were meant to be shared by the generations as sweet moments to be cherished.

Not for the first time, Halt thought that parenting – and grandparenting – was rather enjoyable. And soon, he considered, he would have another grandchild. He smiled at the thought. Oh, what fun this adventure would be.


	2. Some Things Never Change

From where he sat relatively hidden among the bushes, he tried desperately to smother his laughter. It was with great effort that he subdued the guffaws threatening to break through to small, strange snorting sounds that came in bursts as his shoulders shook. One hand was planted firmly over his mouth, which was going sore from smiling, and he gripped his pant leg tightly in his other hand in an extended effort of containing his mirth. His father had exceptional hearing, and he was positive that all fun would drain from this situation if his laughter was heard. Then again, his father was a bit too distracted at the moment to pay too much attention to the snuffling, smiling boy hidden among the shrubbery.

He couldn't understand _precisely _what his mother was saying to his father, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to. It didn't really matter, though, because either way, his father's face said it all. The normally confident, strong features were contorted into a foreign expression of pain, apprehension, and an unusual amount of fear as his normally graceful, serene wife shot verbal arrows at his ears. And face. And his entire body, for that matter. There wasn't a bit of body language that didn't express his extreme desire to run for his life from the seething woman.

Any outsider stumbling in upon the scene might have wondered how any decent, loving, sane son could ever find such amusement over his parents arguing, but to Daniel, it all made perfect sense. His parents did not argue often. In fact, this was a rather rare sight for him. Sure, they had their fair share of squabbles, which were usually followed shortly by make-ups, but nothing Daniel could ever remember witnessing compared to this full-out battle to which he was playing spectator.

Briefly, he wondered if his parents had spotted him yet. Then again, they would hardly expect him to be out of classes so early that day. _People don't see what they don't expect to see. _Or so his grandfather would say. He'd even heard his father say it from time to time. He smirked at the ironic revelation that he was using his father's own principle against him.

Fights were usually unpleasant things. It was doubtless that they were unpleasant to any sane person involved in them. But as a by-stander watching two people fight so passionately over something so entirely trivial, this particular fight could only be described as downright hilarious.

Daniel continued to smirk as he watched his father try to edge in a protest and wince shortly after when as his mother came in with a sharp sally. _It's like watching a duel, _he thought, _and dad is getting pounded!_ Of course, if this was, in fact, an actual duel, Daniel might have jumped in to lend his father a hand at this point. However, under the circumstances, he didn't see this as very wise course of action – he didn't want to intentionally put himself in the way of his mother's wrath - and besides that, it would only serve to end the most entertaining fight he'd witnessed all year.

Quietly, a pair of boots appeared at his side. He noticed them and looked up at the owner.

"Well _that's _not something that you see every day, for sure." His uncle said in a surprised tone.

Daniel snorted. "Nope. It's rather fun to watch, really." He smiled and turned back to his parents.

His uncle looked down at him in confusion, obviously questioning the boy's morbid fascination with the violent fight going on. Quietly, the man sunk down to sit cross-legged next to his nephew. He watched the arguers for a while, shooting quick glances at Daniel occasionally. The boy still smiled, laughing occasionally at a notable verbal score from one parent on the other.

"What on earth are they going on about, anyway?" He finally asked.

Daniel snorted, his voice bubbling with laughter as he spoke. "Mum caught dad trying to cut his hair with his saxe knife."

Revelation dawned. His uncle nodded slowly, his lips forming a small 'O' of understanding. His eyes lighted with new amusement, and he just couldn't keep from smiling.

"You know… That is rather funny." He admitted, trying unsuccessfully to bite back a chuckle.

"Isn't it, though?" His nephew smiled back. "They've been having at each other for a good fifteen minutes, now. I thought about breaking it up, but… What fun would that be? Besides, mum might murder me if I did. Poor dad."

His uncle snorted derisively. "Poor dad, indeed. He should've known better."

"You'd think. He's already made several excuses about Grandpa cutting his hair with a saxe knife, but I think if he tries that one more time, mum just might deck him upside the head."

"I can't say that I wouldn't like to see that. I've never seen your mother attack him before." He shot a sidelong glance at his nephew. "Could be interesting."

Daniel snorted. "Indeed – Mum does know her way with a dagger. She's pulled it on him once before – more as a petty mock-threat than anything else, but he generally tries to avoid conflict when she's wearing her knife belt."

"And is she wearing it now?"

"I'd bet money on it."

His uncle settled down a bit more in the grass, fidgeting a bit as he found a comfortable spot with no rocks to dig into his backside. "And here I was hoping to find the two in civil moods. So much for a nicely delivered invitation."

Daniel frowned at his uncle. "Invitation?"

"Yes, Princess Cassandra is celebrating her birthday soon, and I offered to bring out the invitation personally to your family."

Daniel was just about to comment when a loud slam interrupted him. Both he and his uncle turned to look to see where the sound had come from. His mother had stormed back into the house, it seemed, and his father was left standing alone, still reeling a bit from the argument. He turned at looked about him, and his eyes caught on an area alarmingly close to their hideout.

"Oh, no…" Daniel said in a small voice, slowly sinking down, wishing the earth would swallow him. His uncle seemed to catch the idea, and tried to follow Daniel's lead, but he was considerably bigger than the wiry boy and inevitably failed to fully conceal himself. Several moments passed and nothing happened. A few more, and Daniel was confident that they had remained unseen.

"That was really close. I thought for sure that he'd-"

"And how long have you been skulking here?" His father materialized behind him. Daniel yelped and started violently, knocked over with surprise. He turned and smiled sheepishly up at his father.

"Uh… Hi, dad! Didn't see you there…" He quickly tried to compose himself with little success.

Without any other noticeable change in expression, his father arched one eyebrow high over a supremely unimpressed gaze. "Daniel, go inside." He said sternly.

"I um… But, dad-"

"_Daniel Halt Treaty," _He sounded out clearly – Daniel winced at the use of his full name - "Go inside. Now."

With a small sigh, Daniel looked to his uncle as a wordless 'goodbye' and slunk off towards the house.

"As for you," his father rounded on the man still sitting in the grass. He looked at him harshly for several seconds, before slowly breaking into a smile.

"It's good to see you again, Horace." He offered the man a hand and drug him up and into a rough embrace.

"Good to see you alive. I was sure that Alyss was about to murder you just now."

"Oh." Will's face fell a bit. "That. I… Well…"

"You had it coming, from what I heard." Horace told him.

A sigh. "What did Daniel tell you?" Will asked, somewhat nervously.

"That you tried to give yourself a haircut with a saxe knife. And that Alyss caught you in the act."

Will looked down at the ground. "Yeah… I guess I did have it coming, didn't I?" He mumbled, kicking at the dirt. "You like some coffee?"

Horace smiled. "Of course."

As they walked back to the house, Horace just couldn't help but ask:

"You know, Will, I'm curious: Is it some sort of weird tradition, or is it just subconsciously a part of Ranger mentality? Because I'm quite sure that the saxe knife hair-cutting is something that Gilan didn't pick up on. I mean, the man always has a near immaculate haircut. You, on the other hand," Horace taunted, gesturing wildly to Will's messy shock of brown hair. "Grow rougher and more rugged around the edges every time I see you. I think you've been spending too much time around Halt."

Will, his expression darkening in a manner reminding Horace eerily of Halt himself, sighed grumpily. "Just get inside, Horace." He grumbled, opening the door for his friend.

Horace smiled a bit in spite of Will's dark expression, and entered the small cabin to see Alyss scrubbing away furiously at the dirty dishes, Daniel meekly helping her to dry them and put them into their respective cupboards. She turned when Horace entered.

"Ah, Horace! Daniel mentioned that you were here. How are you? What brings you here?" She ushered him over into the main living area and gave him a seat by the fire. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll just finish up over with the dishes and you can tell me what you've been up to." Through the whole exchange, Alyss completely ignored the presence of her husband, and brushed roughly past him on her way back to the kitchen.

Will, for his part, endured the treatment with a tight-lipped smile and an irked expression. Alyss had never been the type serve her vengeance outright. She much preferred the cold-shouldered, under-handed jibes to get back at those who crossed her.

After she left the room, Horace shot his friend an only slightly sympathetic look.

"Harsh. You deserve it, though."

Will just rolled his eyes to heaven. He knew it was true, but that didn't mean he wanted to admit it.

At that moment, the door swung open again and a young girl of about eight years came walking in.

"Daddy," She said, "There's a big battle horse tethered out by the lean-to. If I didn't know better, I'd think it was-" She stopped when she laid eyes on Horace and her eyes widened. She broke into smiles. "Uncle Horace!" She squealed gleefully, running to fly to where he was sitting and awkwardly trap him in the tightest hug she could muster. Of course, Horace, being about three times bigger than her, was unaffected by her strength and hugged her back with some care not to crush her.

"Hello, Caitlyn! How is my favorite niece?"

She giggled against him. "Uncle Horace, I'm you're _only _niece." She told him.

He shrugged. "But you're still my favorite!" He gently ruffled her hair as Alyss and Daniel entered the room. Daniel came and sat down, but as Alyss passed, Will tapped her on the shoulder.

"A moment?" He pleaded. Begrudgingly, she followed him out to the veranda where they spoke in lowered voices. Daniel watched them for a moment, but then turned back to his uncle.

"Uncle Horace, are we invited to Princess Cassandra's birthday party too?" He inquired.

Caitlyn immediately became exited. "Princess Cassandra is having a birthday party? Oh, how exiting! Is it soon? Is it a ball? I bet she'll be beautiful – are you escorting her like last time, Uncle Horace? Are we really to be invited?"

"Questions, questions, questions!" Horace said, reeling to remember what all Caitlyn had asked. "Now I know how Halt feels all the time." He murmured to himself. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes." Horace quickly answered. "And your parents are invited too, if they ever decide to come back inside."

Caitlyn looked over at her mother and father through the open door. "Mummy isn't very happy with daddy…" She said. "He tried to cut his hair with his saxe knife – I'm not sure why. It's such a silly thing to do. And especially when he knows mummy doesn't like it."

Horace laughed. "It is rather silly of him, isn't it? You should ask him later." He winked at her. She giggled.

A few minutes later, Will and Alyss came back inside. They weren't holding hands or hugging, but they were talking to each other, and Alyss even mustered a smile. It was typical behavior after resolving a fight – neither of them liked for their children to see them mad at each other, and, Will admitted to himself, the subject of conflict _was _rather silly to begin with. After bringing Horace his promised cup of coffee and fetching one for himself, Will sat down in his designated lounge chair across from Horace, and Alyss seated herself next to her son.

"So, Horace," She asked, "What brings you here?"

"Well," Horace started, "As I was just telling your children, I've come out to personally deliver your invitation to Cass- Er, _Princess _Cassandra's birthday celebration at Castle Araluen." Horace slipped up momentarily on her name – he was so familiar with her, he rarely addressed her by her true title. Mentally, he slapped himself for the fact.

"Oh, that's wonderful! We'll be happy to come, of course." Alyss said, smiling. "I'm assuming Caitlyn and Daniel may come as well?" She asked, noting with a small smile the excitement that Caitlyn expressed at the prospect of visiting Castle Araluen. The young girl had not visited the capitol before.

"Of course." Horace said. "Cassandra – I mean, _Princess _Cassandra," he chided himself mentally once again, "Told me personally that she'd be looking forward to seeing the whole Treaty family in attendance." He smiled over at his niece, who was practically giddy with suppressed excitement. Daniel looked exited at the prospect of travel too, he saw.

"Then the Treaty family it shall be." Alyss smiled. "Daniel, Caitlyn, come help me get some dinner going for our guest, hmm?" She rose.

Though both a bit grumbly, the two children rose and followed their mother to the kitchen obediently.

"So it's just 'Cassandra' now, is it?" Will asked after they were gone, looking up over his coffee at Horace with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Horace sighed. "Well… Yes. My station doesn't require me to address her by her full title." He said with mustered dignity.

"Your station doesn't require you to, or _she _doesn't require you to?" Will asked, smirking.

"Well…" Horace found an interesting chip in his mug and avoided Will's gaze.

Will snorted derisively into his coffee. "I think the two of you should just get married and make it official." He said, before sipping at his coffee.

When Horace shifted uncomfortably and said nothing, Will shot his eyes back up to his friend.

"Horace…" He said suspiciously, "You and Cassandra aren't getting married, are you?"

Horace looked innocently surprised at the suggestion. "What? I didn't say that. I didn't say anything." He insisted.

"Exactly." Will's eyes bored into him.

Horace fidgeted under Will's scrutiny, and struggled to meet the ranger's gaze. "Will, I never even suggested that Cassandra – _Princess _Cassandra -" He shook himself at the repeated mistake, "and I were getting married. You came up with that idea on your own." Horace tried to shake his head in a denying way.

"That may be so, but you didn't say anything against it either, Horace. So _are _you?"

"Am I what?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Engaged, idiot! Are you or are you not engaged to marry _Princess _Cassandra?" Will added sarcastic stress to the word 'princess' to mock Horace's casual use of her name.

Horace drew breath to reply, but found that he couldn't, and fumbled with his tongue as he turned bright red.

Will was beaming. "I knew it! You two _are_ getting married, aren't you? It's about bloody _time_!"

"Who's getting married?" Alyss popped her head around the doorframe curiously. Will knew she'd probably been eavesdropping on the whole thing, but obliged anyway.

"Horace and Cassandra!"

Alyss smiled widely. "Really? Oh, that's wonderful! Congratulations, Horace!" She smiled at him.

Horace fidgeted some more and tried to regain some dignity, his face bright red. "You know, you two do know how to ruin something. We were going to announce it at her birthday celebration. It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Well it isn't exactly something that no one saw coming, Horace." Will told him. "It took you long enough."

Horace sputtered. "Well, Will, this isn't exactly a _normal _marriage arrangement. I can't just get down on one knee whenever I feel up to it and… If anything, _she _had to ask _me!_ Not to mention King Duncan – _that_ was a nerve-wracking meeting, let me tell you." Horace told him.

"Oh, yes," Will decided to taunt him, "so now you're _Prince _Horace. Forgive me, highness." Will added the last bit with a smirk.

Horace fumed. "Will, if you like having your ears attached to your head, don't ever call me that again! It's not like that!"

"Oh it isn't? Funny, I thought that generally speaking, someone who married a Princess would, by law, be titled as 'Prince'. Am I right, Alyss?" Will turned towards the doorway.

Alyss popped her head back around the doorframe again. "Quite. Technically and legally speaking, Horace, you _will _be a Prince." She said, eyes twinkling with merriment. "Your Highness." She added with a chuckle, before returning to the kitchen.

Horace blushed deeper and slouched back into his chair. "The things I go through with you two around."

Will just smiled at him. "Really, though," He spoke more seriously, "You have my heartiest congratulations, Horace. The both of you."

"Thanks." Horace looked at him genuinely. "Just don't mess around with that 'Prince' business. I don't like it."

Will laughed and sipped at his coffee again. "You wouldn't. Never change, Horace."

As they ate dinner together, Daniel and Caitlyn eventually heard of the new marriage engagement (to Horace's further embarrassment) and while Daniel put in a simple 'Finally!' and left the subject alone, Caitlyn was over-exited at the prospect. Though she enjoyed some less-girlish hobbies such as climbing trees, playing swords with her brother, and running around in the forest playing 'adventure', like many little girls, Caitlyn was absolutely taken with the sweet, fairy-tale like romance that came with marriage, and perhaps even more taken with the idea that the Princess would soon be her own aunt – of sorts. Horace struggled to keep her questions down.

Will just laughed.

Through the evening, Alyss and Will grew less cross with one another, though they did not speak of their argument outright. It was just beginning to grow dark when Horace rose from his seat.

"Well, I actually came to deliver invitations to Halt and Lady Pauline as well, so I'd best get to the castle before dark. It'd be rude to show up past sunset." He said, stretching.

Daniel and Caitlyn let out protests to their uncle leaving so soon, and so Alyss, ever the diplomat, came in with a compromise.

"Well, why don't we come with you, Horace?"

"Or should that be _Prince_ Horace?" Will put in, smiling boyishly.

Horace glared.

* * *

Halt was sitting comfortably on the couch next to his wife, looking over the newest reports, when there came a loud knock on their door. He looked up.

"Strange," Pauline said, rising from her seat. "You're not expecting anyone are you, dear?"

Halt shook his head. "No. Unless it's Will decided to come leech off my coffee supply again." He said, looking back down to the report in his hand.

Pauline smiled and went to the other room to answer the door. He heard the door open, and a few muffled voices, and then,

"Halt, we have guests, why don't you-"

"Grandpa!" Caitlyn appeared out of nowhere and flung herself at him.

Startled, Halt quickly moved his papers out of the way and caught her, a surprised look his face. "Well, hello there, little one. Where on earth did you come from?"

Pauline was standing in the doorway, smiling. "Come here, Caitlyn dear, and let your grandfather say hello to everyone."

The young girl obliged, clambering off Halt's lap and going to stand by Pauline.

"I see the little monkey has already made her grand entrance." Will commented as he walked in, looking fondly over at his daughter, who was currently hanging lightly on her grandmother's hand. He turned to his mentor. "Good to see you, Halt!" He said, embracing him. Halt returned the hug.

"You aren't here to steal my coffee, are you?" Halt asked when he pulled away.

Will laughed. "No, actually, we just came along with Horace."

"Horace? What in the world is he doing here?"

"Good to see you too, Halt." Horace called from the doorway. Halt made his way over and grasped forearms with the tall knight. From around Horace, Halt spotted Alyss and Daniel. He looked back at Will, Pauline, and Caitlyn before letting out a long-suffering sigh.

"You people just love cluttering my house, don't you? Well, if you must… Sit down, will you? No need to stand around pointlessly. Have you already had any coffee? Well, we'll have some more anyway. Will! Make yourself useful and put the pot on the stove."

"Yes, Halt."

Oh, the joy of family reunions.

* * *

Eventually, the motley group filtered into the larger main living room of Halt and Pauline's quarters, and settled down with cups of coffee for the adults, and warmed, chocolate-flavored milk for Daniel and Caitlyn.

"So what does bring you here, Horace?" Halt asked after a while.

"Well," Horace began, "I came out to Redmont to personally deliver invitations from Princess Cassandra," Horace only partially employed subtlety as he glared in Will's direction; Will pretended not to notice. "to you, Lady Pauline, Will, and Alyss."

"Oh," Halt said, casually stirring honey into his cup. "Would that be for your engagement party, Horace?" Halt asked innocently and straight-faced.

Horace stared dumbfounded at the ranger, but couldn't find his voice.

Halt frowned. "Oh, no? Cassandra's birthday, then?" Halt looked up in thought. "Yes, I suppose her birthday is closer than the wedding, isn't it?"

Horace fumbled for words. He stuttered and sputtered for a moment before bursting out: "You knew?" He gaped. Will snorted in an unsuccessful attempt to hold back his laughter. "How could you know? Does everybody already know about that? It was supposed to be a _surprise! _But no one is surprised!" Horace cried, his face blushing bright red once more.

"Well, it's not like it hasn't been a long time in the coming. It's about time the two of you got married. Only took you a good ten years to get around to it." Halt grumbled good-naturedly.

"Halt, dear," Pauline said serenely, laying a slender hand on her husband's arm. "I don't think you should be one to talk." She told him.

Halt, suitably chastened, coughed loudly. "Yes, well… There is that." He paused, and made himself busy by stirring his coffee once more. "It was Crowley who told me, Horace." He said after a while, looking up at the knight as he did so. "It's amazing what the man picks up around the castle without anyone knowing about it. Sent me a message by bird just yesterday."

"Why that sneaky, nosey, eavesdropping little prat…" Horace said in an annoyed way, glancing to the side.

"He'd agree to all those titles." Halt told him. "And be proud of them, too. He doesn't mind being a prat, because there is no way that Duncan will replace him."

Horace shook his head. "You know, it might have been just as well for me not to have told any of you anything about it and have you not invited at all."

"We still would have shown up." Halt told him.

"And given you a hard time about the whole thing." Will chimed in. "Well, harder than we already are."

"And hit you for not inviting us in the first place." Caitlyn came in, lightly hitting her uncle's booted leg from where she sat. The adults all chuckled.

"Nevertheless, it is extremely kind of you to come and extend the invitation personally, Horace." Pauline broke in kindly. "You have our deepest congratulations." She smiled at him. He smiled back. Pauline did know how to salvage a situation. "But you look tired. We have plenty of room here; we'll find you a place to sleep and you can stay with us for the night." She offered. Horace thanked her and agreed. They continued nursing their drinks and talking for quite some time. Eventually, the matter of the wedding came back up.

"Obviously, it will be a very formal occasion." Alyss said. She glanced over at her husband. "Will, you'll need a haircut." She said, picking at his unruly locks with a discriminating look. Across the room, Lady Pauline shot Halt a look that said more or less the same thing.

Without looking at each other beforehand, Will and Halt spoke at the same time.

"I'll give it a trim." They both said simultaneously. When they realized what had just happened, they shared a look of light surprise, but did not say anything further. Pauline and Alyss, on the other hand, looked at each other despairingly. They shared the same fate, it seemed – Pauline married to an eternally style-inept ranger, Alyss married to the ranger's apprentice who was in utter denial to the fact that he had grown into a younger version of his mentor.

Pauline took the initiative first and rounded on Halt with a sharp look. "You _will_ get a haircut." She said, leaving no room for discussion. Alyss immediately followed with a mimicked look to Will, though she didn't see any need to repeat the already clear message.

Former master and apprentice shared an uneasy glance, before turning back to their respective wives and meekly replying in unison: "I'll get a haircut."

There was an awkward pause, before Horace broke in with a chortle of laughter, soon followed by Daniel, and then by Caitlyn. The rest looked a bit confused, but soon joined in on the laughter – even Halt let out a few chuckles.

They had all changed over the years, that much was undeniable. Back when they'd first found themselves in this tight-knit family, Daniel and Caitlyn hadn't even existed. At the very beginning, Halt and Pauline weren't even married. And way, way back, Horace, Will and Alyss had just been three hopeful teens, standing nervously in front of the ones who they now thought of as parents. Ever since then, their family had evolved and expanded, ever changing but never growing apart.

Will looked over in a small table mirror, running his hand through his messy hair and surveying the admittedly scruffy stubble on his cheeks. He then looked up at Halt, and had to acknowledge a bit of a resemblance. Perhaps, he thought privately, he'd inherited a few habits from his mentor.

But only a few.

For all the changes that had taken place over the years, there would always be some things that never, ever changed.

_~Fin~_


	3. The Naming

**The Naming**

**

* * *

**

A/N: In relation to the previous chapters, this skips back in time a little bit, but I've had it sitting in the back of my mind for some time, so I decided to write it.

* * *

It was storming outside. It was not a terrible storm, but in the brisk chill of autumn, it wasn't the sort of weather that anyone would want to be caught in. The sun had set long ago, and what little moonlight shone through the clouds was scattered and blotted by the rain, making navigation close to impossible. Halt, however, was riding in from the northern boundaries of Redmont fief amidst the thunder and rain. He'd been caught unawares by the storm some hours ago, but hadn't found a suitable place to stop for shelter since he set out. His cloak was thoroughly soaked and rain ran down off Abelard's coat in sheets of cold water. The little pony didn't seem to mind too much, but Halt shivered in his once-warm clothes. He resisted the urge to wipe at his face as droplets of water ran off his nose. He crested a tall hill and paused briefly at the top.

A huge bolt of lightning flashed through the sky, and for a split second, the massive silhouette of castle Redmont was illuminated across the horizon, the imposing red towers glittering strangely in the purple-blue light of the storm. It looked ominous, almost malicious in the violent flashes of lightning, but to Halt, it was a sight for sore eyes - it was home.

"Not a moment too soon." Halt said to his horse. "A dry bed and a good meal would do wonders right now." Abelard shook his soaked mane in enthusiastic agreement. Halt chuckled wearily. "And you'll get a nice red apple for all the work you've done. _Allons, gar_ç_on."_ He touched his heels to Abelard's sides, and the little horse jumped into a light canter towards the castle. But, at the last moment, Halt altered their course towards the woods, and rode on until he reached a familiar cottage.

To one side, there was a small stable, and Halt led Abelard there. Tug had been sleeping, but he raised his head and nickered softly at the new arrivals as they approached. Halt nodded to the little horse and led Abelard to an empty stall, taking his time in caring for his horse. Unlike the rest of the outside world, the stable ground was dry and the straw-laden floors warm. Halt unsaddled Abelard, brushed the water out of his coat, wrung out his tail and gave him a generous rubbing-down before he produced the promised apple.

"_Bon travail, mon ami. _You have my gratitude once again." Halt spoke softly as Abelard ate the apple out of his hand. "You deserve a soft bed after today." Halt laid down a fresh bed of hay in Abelard's stall, and he chuckled lightly now as his horse rolled gratefully in the stuff, giving the horse equivalent of a happy sigh. "You're welcome," He told him, "_voyez-vous le matin."_

Still soaked to the bone, Halt trudged up the veranda steps towards the door. He lifted his hand and knocked lightly, aware that the residents would probably be asleep at this late hour.

A took a few moments, but soon Halt could hear light footsteps on the other side of the door, and then Will opened it, his eyes dark, his clothes loose and tousled.

"Halt?" He said, with some surprise. "What are you doing out at this hour?" And then, as he took in Halt's soaked appearance, "And how on earth did you get so wet? Come inside before you drown."

Halt nodded gratefully and stepped into the quiet home, saying nothing as Will helped him out of his soaked cloak and boots, which they left by the door.

"Alyss will murder us both if you track mud and water all over the place," Will said, "You can borrow some of my clothes; we should be about the same size." He left for a moment and returned with a bundle of clothes. Halt changed in the washroom and returned after hanging his clothes up to dry.

"Thank you, Will." He said as he walked back into the room. Will had lit a few candles for light, and he could see his former apprentice tending a pot of coffee at the stove. "You read my mind." Halt commented as he sat down on a bench. He let out a tired sigh. "I'm sorry to show up at such an unreasonable hour. This blasted storm caught me off guard."

"It's alright, Halt." Will said. "I was already up anyway. But why didn't you go back to the castle?" He turned around to hand Halt a cup of coffee.

Halt took it and shrugged. "Pauline is away delivering renewed charters to all the castles attached with Redmont. I could use some company, and I thought you wouldn't mind."

Will smiled at him. "Never." He sat down across from his former teacher. Several minutes of comfortable silence followed, where both rangers nursed at their drinks and listened to the sound of the rain, but said nothing. It was Halt who broke the silence first.

"Why were you up, anyway?" He asked in a non-threatening way.

Will looked distant. "Just… Thinking." He said cryptically.

Halt regarded him. "Hmm." He knew immediately from Will's tone of voice that something was on his mind, but he wasn't going to press the man for information until he was ready. When Will wanted to talk about it, he would.

Several more long stretches of silence filled the room. It wasn't a tense silence, but Halt could tell that his former apprentice was growing more and more distracted as each second passed. Will looked down at his cup, deep in thought. After a moment or two, he looked back up abruptly. "More coffee?" He asked. Halt nodded gratefully and handed Will his cup. As Will turned around to refill their mugs, Halt finally spoke.

"Something on your mind, Will?" He asked kindly, attuning himself to his former pupil's mannerisms in speech and action. He saw Will hesitate for a split second in pouring the coffee before he answered.

"Yes… Yes, you could definitely say that." Will said in a lightly ironic tone. He turned back around with their full cups and handed Halt's across the table without looking at the other ranger.

"Thank you." Halt said as he took his mug. He sipped at the hot liquid and let a few moments pass before he prompted Will again. "Something you want to talk about?"

Will chewed at his lip and studied the tabletop. Halt could see in his eyes that he was deciding whether he wanted to speak. After a quiet moment, Will drew a deep breath and raised his head to look at Halt.

"Alyss is pregnant."

Halt felt his eyebrows raise at that. He didn't say anything right away, but let the information sink in first. Of course, it shouldn't have been all too surprising. Will and Alyss had been married for a little over two years, and children had always been a possibility. However, Halt felt considerably surprised at the news that they were now expecting their first child. But at the same time, he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

"Will… That's wonderful. Congratulations." Halt told him sincerely. At Halt's smile, Will relaxed considerably. "When did you find out?" Halt asked.

"A little over a week ago – right after you left." Will told him. "Alyss was so excited when she found out, she wanted me to ride out after you so I could tell you, but I told her we'd wait until you came back." He smiled and shook his head fondly at the thought. "She got to tell Pauline right before she left to deliver the charters. I've never see those two so visibly exited in all the time I've known them."

Halt smiled. "Pauline's been talking about you two having children for some time. I suppose she's rather happy to see her predictions come true."

Will chuckled at this, but said nothing further. Briefly, he glanced back at the bedroom where Alyss still slept. He then turned back around to drink from his coffee.

"And how do you feel about all this?" Halt had to ask.

Will shook his head in an almost confused manner. "Overwhelmed. I'm beyond excited, but at the same time… I don't think I've ever been so terrified in my entire life."

"Ever?" Halt asked.

Will nodded emphatically. "Kalkara, Temujai and Genovesans are easy enough to take care of with a bow and arrow." He said, and sobered suddenly. "But being given charge of nurturing an entire life – the life of a child? … Halt, I just don't know if I'm up to the job. I don't know the first thing about being a father."

Halt's expression was just as serious as Will's when he reached across the table to grasp the man's shoulder. "Will, you'll do fine." He told him. "Even if you think you won't, I know you will. And remember," he said, "You won't be alone. You'll have Alyss, of course. And Pauline and I will always be here with you, whenever you need us." He glanced over at the bedroom down the hall. "Besides, I believe these first several months will be mostly up to Alyss."

Will chuckled. "Indeed. Mostly. Something tells me she'll need a good deal of looking after." He said. And then, as an afterthought, "Even if she doesn't think she will."

Halt nodded. "I'd say so." Then he looked Will in the eye. "Will, both of you will make wonderful parents – I'm sure of it."

The look that crossed Will's face was grateful and accepting, but told Halt that he wasn't entirely convinced. Then again, Halt knew that he probably never would be.

"We've been discussing names," Will said after a while.

"Already?" Halt chuckled lightly.

"Alyss insisted."

"And what have you thought up so far?" he asked.

"Well," Will said, "We've decided that Alyss will make the final decision on a name if it's a girl, and I will if it's a boy."

"Sounds fair enough." Halt said. "And do you have any ideas so far?"

Will smiled. "Alyss is still sorting through about a hundred different girl names, but… If it's a boy, we'll name him Daniel." He said quietly.

Halt was only slightly surprised. He smiled. "It's only fitting. Daniel is a good name, Will."

Will nodded. "Mmm. But, as you know, it is customary to have two names and surname…" Will began. True enough, he had had neither a second name _nor _a surname as a child, but he had been raised under unusual circumstances. His own son would be different.

"Ah, do you have some ideas for that as well?" Halt asked.

"Well, actually, yes." Will said, shifting in his seat. "You see… Well, Halt, Alyss and I were wondering…" He studied his coffee dregs for a moment, then looked back up at Halt. "Alyss and I were wondering if we could name him after you."

Of all the revelations of the evening, that really did stop Halt in his tracks. Will wanted to name his own son after _him?_ The idea hadn't even crossed his mind that Alyss and Will might want to honor him in such a way. He felt quite flattered, but wasn't sure how to respond.

"Will…" Halt began, "Will, don't feel as though you have to do that."

Will looked slightly offended. "Have to? Halt, I want to."

Halt was still unsure. "Will, really; You don't need to bother with that." He paused. "Daniel is a fine name, Will. Your father would be proud."

"Well, that's all well and good, Halt," Will looked the other man in the eye while he spoke, "but the only approval I really care about comes from the father that I have now."

Halt couldn't say anything to that. He just looked at Will, and saw the deep admiration and affection that his former apprentice held for him. Lord knew why this boy – for that is how Halt would always regard him, to some degree – loved a jaded old ranger like him as a father, but it was probably the same reason that Halt loved Will like he was his own son. Halt chewed his lip for a moment and came to a decision. He nodded and sighed.

"Very well, then, if you're sure. It would be a true honor, Will." He looked genuinely at his apprentice, nodding once. Then he frowned. "Just, for goodness sake, don't call him by that. He could very well get teased and beaten for such a name."

Will couldn't help but laugh. "No, of course not." He assured his mentor. "After all, there's only one Halt."

* * *

The next morning, Alyss was happy to greet Halt and talk for hours about possible names for her child. She enthusiastically endorsed Will's choice of male names, and discussed several female names with her husband and Halt over breakfast.

After breakfast and the traditional cup of coffee, Will went out to the stables to feed Tug, and Halt readied Abelard to set back for Castle Redmont.

"I'm glad you came by, Halt." Will said.

"I'm glad I did, too." Halt echoed the thought. "I suppose I'll have to go tell everyone at the castle about your child, now."

Will laughed. "I think half of them already know, thanks to your wife."

Halt nodded. "Good point. But something tells me that Crowley, Horace, Cassandra and Gilan haven't heard about this." He scratched at his beard thoughtfully. "I suppose they might like to know… I'll send them all a message later today."

Will shook his head. "Soon all of Araluen will know." He grumbled.

"True enough," Halt said. "It's not every day that a national hero has a child."

Will turned to look balefully over at his former master.

"Just thought I'd say. They'll all find out sooner or later." Halt turned away to hide his smile.

As the older ranger readied himself to ride back to the castle, Alyss came out to join Will to wish Halt farewell.

"It's been good to see you, Halt." She said, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled at her and nodded.

"And you, Alyss. Take care." He glanced very briefly at her belly, which was, at the moment, showing no signs of her pregnancy. "Both of you." He added. Then he glanced over at Will. "Make that the three of you." He moved to grasp Will's right hand and his apprentice pulled him into a friendly embrace.

"Always good to see you, Halt." Will told him. When they parted, he added, "And I hope you don't mind being called 'grandfather' in the near future."

Halt paused pensively. Truth be told, he hadn't considered the thought before, but it did hold a certain appeal. He shrugged. "Well… I suppose I could live with that." He said, but as he did, he couldn't hold back the smile that broke onto his face. Will and Alyss both grinned at him.

"Alright, then. A good day to you, Halt." Will said.

"And you."

And with that, he was gone.

As he rode back towards the castle, Halt was pleasantly reflecting on the idea of being a grandfather. He'd never really thought he'd end up having grandchildren, but now that he found himself in that situation, he decided that it was a rather likable idea. Once, he stopped at the edge of the village near the woods and looked back over his shoulder, where he knew he would be able to see the cottage by the woods.

He felt his rough heart melt a little at the sight in the distance. Standing on the veranda, Will held Alyss in his arms, a loving hand placed gently over her stomach. He said something in her ear and Alyss laughed, reaching up to kiss him soundly on the cheek. They turned to go back inside, and soon disappeared from view.

Halt turned in the saddle and nudged Abelard on towards home. "Daniel Halt Treaty." He tested the sound of it out loud. He gave an approving nod. "A fine name, indeed."


End file.
